


[vid] Eternal Flame

by onewingdippedinblood



Category: Avalon High (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewingdippedinblood/pseuds/onewingdippedinblood
Summary: Am I only dreaming // Or is this burning an eternal flame





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



> Made for Zhailei for Festivids 2016-2017.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/316452.html).
> 
> music: Eternal Flame by The Bangles
> 
> length: 3:00

streaming: <http://sendvid.com/plve55hv>

download: [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?amaqb0z8oa2lim2) or [sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/jfx36y)   
password: **allie**


End file.
